Good Night Kiss
by MagicxMusicxMelody
Summary: First the ear-piercingly loud music, then the frozen ice coffee at night, and finally the half-hour long of game of splashing pool water at each other. But after all that, he was finally tired enough to go to sleep soundly...just after a kiss or two. Oneshot.


**Twelfth story, eleventh oneshot, first summer one of DanxRuno! Since I based on Week 147 of Epic Trials, I reaiized that DxR oneshots are based on weekly challenges. Wow. Anyway, K-pop group SECRET member Jeon Hyosung released a title song called "Good-night Kiss", and it's being played the most on my phone right now.**

* * *

"SHUUUUUTTTTT UUUUUPPPPP!"

Dan grabbed a beach ball nearby and tossed it at the back doors of Marucho's summer house, only to have it caught by Runo while carrying drinks in her hands. "Daniel Kuso, what is your problem?!"

"Runo?!" The brunette immediately got up from his lounge chair and took the beach ball away. "Sorry about that. It's just that whatever party is going on in this house needs to shut up. It's so loud."

"I'm pretty sure your yelling was loud. You want a frappé?"

"Iced coffee at night?! Are you nuts?!"

"You're lucky that I managed to sneak two glasses out before Julie could chug them all down. Just take it."

Dan grabbed one of the glasses and sipped it. "Dang, it doesn't taste like coffee at all. Tastes like it's frozen hot chocolate or something. Who made it?"

"Marucho made the base while I made and applied the crazy toppings. Whipped cream, sprinkles, you name it." Suddenly, the music blasted even louder, and Runo spilled a bit of frappé on her shorts while covering her ears. "Seriously?!"

"I got you covered." Dan quickly dipped a napkin in the pool water and awkwardly brushed the stain away. "You know what? I'm not doing this. You're doing this."

"Runo let out a scoff and snatched the moist napkin. "I didn't ask you to help me. You offered to help. Whatever, I'll clean my own shorts. Out of curiosity, what do you think is louder? Julie's boom box, or Marucho using the blender to break ice?"

"Pretty sure the music is louder because I can hear it, but not the blender, from here. Either way, that's still twice as terrible for Marucho. The kitchen and the living room are practically separated by just air!"

"Thanks goodness I left in time."

"But wait, who's exactly inside right now?"

"Well, I'll tell you who's _not_ in there. Kato went out for errands for Marucho. Marucho's coming out as soon as the next batch of frappé is done. Shun and Alice still aren't back from their dinner date. They probably couldn't wait to get out of the mess and possibly never come back."

"You mean as far as possible from the party inside?"

"Same thing! Do you have the time? I left in a rush that I left my phone inside."

The brunette checked his phone and grunted. "10:24. Avoiding a crazy loud party is one thing, but still out for dinner at this time of night? I _so_ want to call Shun right now, but I wouldn't want to disturb them, at least not with this horrible noise."

"And I thought that you'd bring down Shun with you in any sticky situation."

"Hey, I'm just upset about this party being annoyingly loud. Not like I trashed your thousand-dollar stereo and want Shun to take responsibility as well or something."

"Just make sure you don't jinx it. Usually, **you're **the one who stays inside and parties to the music. What are you doing out here?"

"Well, not this time. Not after the music blasted in my ears once already just when I walked across the speakers."

"**Speakers**, Dan. They were meant to play music."

"But right when I walked across them both? No way." He saw Runo secret snicker and added, "And don't say that it's bad luck either. I want to sleep, but I can't. I wouldn't be surprised if Shun and Alice decided not to come back."

"So you want to sleep for once? I don't usually hear you say that. Besides, you sleep like a pig **and **a log. Just throw yourself on your bed and count sheep."

"Haha, very funny. There's always a first time for everything. How are you enjoying this hectic vacation so far?"

"To be honest, I actually thought I could handle the excitement, but now it seems like Julie's put everything in overdrive mode. I can't I'm asking for peace and quiet."

"You do realize that what you want is virtually impossible, right? What we can do," Dan set his glass of frappé down and carried his lounge chair to the other end of the pool. "is move away from the noise?"

"Dan, can't you just take me out for dessert? Like to an ice cream or frozen yogurt store? If Shun and Alice can go out for hours without coming back, then so can we."

"I am **not **taking you out for ice cream or frozen yogurt! I'm irritated enough already."

"But Dan, please?! I let you skip the tips every time you at the diner. That had to amount to **something **after so many meals!"

"Hmm...can I pay back some other way? After all, we're both outside at the pool. And Runo, never directly or openly ask a guy to buy you anything. That's just not polite."

"What would you know? It's not polite for a guy to ask a girl, if that's what you mean. Besides, Alice asks Shun to buy her stuff all the time."

"That's because I'm not Shun. Now, are you going to move your seat over or what?"

Runo grunted and set down her frappé, dragging her lounge chair over to Dan. "Someone really need to tell Julie to shut that music down. Dan, can we **please **do something productive?"

"But I don't want to. Great! Thanks to you coming our here with iced **coffee **to disrupt me, I'm back to square one with my level of rest."

"You were at square one to being with." Suddenly, the blunette approached the edge of the pool and splashed water at the brunette. "Gotcha!"

"Oh, this is so on." Dan finished his frappé and used the tall glass to scoop and throw pool water at Runo's feet. "Beat that!"

"You just picked the wrong girl to mess with." Runo ran around with a ladle from the garden in her hand and threw scoopfuls of water at him. "Revenge really is cold and sweet. I don't need ice cream or frozen yogurt to know that."

After thirty-something minutes of chasing and splashing, Dan finally stopped running and held hi hand up. "Okay, you win. I'm tired."

"Told you so."

"Not!"

"What-"

The brunette grabbed Runo's empty glass and now scooped pool water with both glasses, which he threw all over Runo. "Ha! I win! I'm going to bed now!"

"Ugh!" After that embarrassing comeback attack, Runo grabbed napkins and wiped herself dry. "Enough horseplay. I'm sleeping-"

"Oh no, you don't. Not with that wet hair." Dan showed Runo his phone screen. "It's 11:12 right now. Good luck going to bed before midnight. That reminds me. Shouldn't Shun and Alice be by now?"

"I guess they don't want to be here knowing that your pranks and Julie's music are both here." Despite being mad at him, she walked over and kissed Dan on the cheek, just centimeters away from his lips. "I guess you could say that we killed time in a more-or-less productive way. Thanks."

"No problem. You'd better blow dry your hair now before they take over the restrooms."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I bet your so tired from that running that you'll fall asleep right away. Good night."

"I supposed." He wiped his mouth and kissed Runo on her lips for a really short second. "Good night to you too. Don't get sick!"

"That's your fault! Kiss at your own risk!" But Dan was already long gone inside, leaving Runo to clean up the mess they made. "Thank goodness Shun and Alice don't have to go through this..."

* * *

**I honestly couldn't think of anything less crazy than this, but this is their version of summer! So I will keep enjoying summer vacation, or what's left of it. Leave a review! Thanks!**


End file.
